


Hide and Go Scare the Hell Out of Daddy (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Excuse Me, I Believe You Have My Children (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Werewolves, Child Swap, Dick Jokes, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Shopping Malls, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Stiles, Single Parents, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Temper Tantrums, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Toby sufre un colapso en medio del departamento de calzado, Stiles no tiene idea de qué hacer para calmarlo.Derek proporciona un pequeño ayudante.





	Hide and Go Scare the Hell Out of Daddy (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide and Go Scare the Hell Out of Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028693) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



> Como siempre todos los creditos al autor original Elpie (Horribibble), por favor como se puede tener la imaginacion para plasmar a estas lindurasssssssssss

Stiles sabe que era una especie de pesadilla cuando tenía la edad de Toby. Un monstruo lindo y bien intencionado, pero un monstruo de todos modos. Su padre jura que el resultado final valió la pena por todas las pataletas en los centros comerciales y en las tiendas de comestibles, y Stiles entiende al cien por ciento de dónde viene.

Aún así, sus mejillas se calientan y sus ojos se clavan a la alfombra de utilidad a prueba de todo en el departamento de calzado para niños cuando Toby llora y se arrastra bajo la silla, negándose a cooperar o decirle a su padre exactamente lo que está mal.

Se niega a ponerse un solo par de zapatos; eso fue bastante claro desde el principio. Pero es difícil reconstruir exactamente qué fue lo que provocó el ataque en primer lugar. Estaba bien en casa, francamente alegre durante todo el viaje en coche, y solo se inquietó un poco en el camino al centro comercial. Él siempre se inquieta cuando van a algún lugar abarrotado. Stiles comienza a preocuparse. Entiende que los niños tienen ataques, el cielo conoce los berrinches épicos que lanzó Ollie cuando era más joven, pero había habido señales.

Todo lo que había tomado era que Stiles le mostrara un par de zapatos, y el niño de cinco años, normalmente dulce, se había vuelto nuclear y se había zambullido debajo de la silla más cercana. Esto fue aterrador. Ollie miró entre Stiles y el improvisado refugio de Toby como si no estuviera seguro de si su hermano iba a detonar en medio de la tienda.

Si no lo hacía, Stiles podría hacerlo por pura vergüenza. Él iría a la guerra por sus hijos, si había alguien con el que pelear, pero ahora es él frente a la opinión pública. La gente los mira como si fueran lo que la revista Parents supuestamente dice que no se haga, y él como que quiere meterse debajo de la silla al lado de Toby y nunca salir.

Está debatiendo exactamente cuánto espacio hay disponible allí, sin duda luciendo absolutamente miserable, cuando una cara familiar se interpone entre él y las viejas zapatillas maltratadas de Toby.

—¡Señor. S! —River dice

—¿River? —Él parpadea y su rostro casi se parte por la mitad con la fuerza de su sonrisa. Como si alguien pudiera olvidar a una niña tan lindo.

—¡Sí! Esa soy yo. ¿Por qué está Toby debajo de la silla?

—Porque yo… —Stiles se detiene antes de hacer otra broma estúpida y desviada. —No lo sé. ¿Tal vez no le gustan los zapatos? —Levanta la vista cuando Derek, Rain y Sky se dirigen sigilosamente hacia donde él aún está agachado en el suelo, con un pequeño zapato infantil en la mano.

—Parece que podrías necesitar una mano.

—Posiblemente dos. Y una bolsa para mi cabeza.

—No es tan malo—. Derek sonríe con simpatía, se inclina para acariciar su hombro.

Stiles se levanta con un suspiro, frotándose las rodillas. —A él no le gusta ninguno de los zapatos. Estaba tan feliz esta mañana, y no suele ser así. Estoy realmente preocupado por él.

—¿Has intentado dejarlo elegir un par?

—No lo hará. Eso fue lo primero que intenté. Pensé con seguridad que le gustaría las converses. Él ama mis zapatillas. Pero no.

—¿Señor. S? —River tira de su mano para llamar su atención. —¿Puedo intentar?

—¿Puedes probar qué, cariño?

—Hablando con Toby.

Él la mira con algo que se acerca a la incredulidad. Él lo ha visto derrumbarse y ser vulnerable, por lo que la chica radiante y confiada llena de abalorios y un tutú

él es un cambio. Él recuerda que ella es dulce, que es exactamente el tipo de cosas a las que Toby responde mejor.

—Creo que le gustaría eso.

—Papá, ¿puedo?

—No te voy a detener, abejorro. Simplemente no te atasques esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Roger dodger—. Solo así, River está fuera como un tiro. Se arrastra debajo de la silla al lado de Toby, justo donde Stiles estaba debatiéndose meter mientras empujaba sus hombros, sin querer, el tutú rosado de neón se hinchaba entre las piernas.

La sonrisa de Derek se desvanece un poco mientras él mira. —Diferente, ¿verdad?

—Como la noche y el día.

—Pensé que ella lo había superado o algo así. Resulta que Jennifer no le dejaba usarlo. Dijo que esa ropa era para bebés. —Su frente se arruga, una estruendosa línea de frustración,— Todavía es un bebé. E incluso si... incluso si no fuera apropiado para la edad, yo...

—Nunca le quitarías eso a un niño.

—Exactamente.

—Eso es rastrero. ¿Supiste por qué ella ...?

—Ninguna pista. Ella no ha respondido a mis llamadas, y las personas que la recomendaron no la han visto en absoluto.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Estoy seguro de que la alcanzaremos eventualmente.— Por un momento, Stiles está seguro de que ve los ojos de Derek destellar, pero debe ser la iluminación del techo.

Él ríe ansioso. —Eso o un especial de la MTV. En serio, ella es la historia de terror definitiva para el cuidado infantil.

—Supongo. Quería agradecertelo de nuevo.

—Si River puede sacar a mi hijo de allí, puedes considerarlo hecho..

—Realmente no puedo. Lo que hiciste... cambió mucho para nosotros. La atrapaste antes de que el daño realmente empezara, y mis hijos vuelven a ser mis hijos. Eres su héroe. —Frunce el ceño, y Stiles se da cuenta de que se culpa a sí mismo. —No sé si alguien más hubiera hecho lo que hiciste.

Stiles se ruboriza un poco, se frota detrás de la oreja y se mueve en su lugar. —Supongo que es todo el asunto de ser el hijo de un policía. Mi papá es un gran modelo a seguir y... Mira, simplemente no pude ver que le suceda algo a un grupo de niños. Ollie casi se asusta cuando lo vio. Ya pues. He visto un mal comportamiento. Yo era el poster del TDAH, ¿de acuerdo? Tus hijos son buenos. No necesitan aguantar ese tipo de mierda de nadie. —Hace una pausa para codearlo ligeramente. —Apuesto a que lo obtuvieron de ti.

Es el turno de Derek para sonrojarse, y eso es sin duda un espectáculo digno de ver. —Sabes, nunca conseguí tu número de teléfono.

—Es una pena—. Stiles sonríe.

Derek tarda unos segundos en procesar mientras River sale de debajo de la silla con Toby a remolque, dándole unas palmaditas delicadas. Ella entrelaza sus pequeños dedos regordetes y lo lleva a sus adultos. —¿Señor. S? Toby tiene que decirte algo.

—Soy todo oídos, pequeño hombre.

—No, no lo eres.— River frunce el ceño, luego mira a su padre que todavía balbucea, —Papá, ¡no, no lo es! Solo tienes orejas pequeñas. Sus piernas son más grandes, ¡y también lo son sus brazos! ¡Y y…!

—Es una forma de hablar, Riv.— Stiles se ríe. —Gracias por recuperar mi Toby. Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte.

—Estoy muy guay..

—En serio. Solo mira esas botas de lluvia. Muy elegantes, ¿eh?

Toby se muerde el labio inferior, el puño de su mano libre en la suave tela de su camiseta. —No tenemos dinero, papá.

—¿Huh?

—Ollie dijo que debemos tener cuidado porque no tenemos mucho y tenemos que medirlo hasta el día de pago—. Señala en una pantalla de precios cercana. —Eso es mucho, papá.

—Oh, bebe. —Stiles sacude la cabeza, levanta a Toby y lo aprieta con fuerza. —Aprecio que trates de cuidarme así, pero está bien. Es mi trabajo cuidarte, y tenemos suficiente para nuevos útiles escolares.

—Los zapatos no son útiles escolares.

—Pero son importantes, pequeño. No puedes ir a la escuela descalzo, y tus pies se están agrandando. Dijiste que te pellizcaron los zapatos, ¿verdad?

—Uh huh. —Los ojos de Toby son como platillos grandes y lastimosos.

Stiles siente una mezcla de mortificación y afecto abrumador. No puede imaginarse cómo se había perdido que toda su ansiedad se filtró a sus hijos de esta manera, pero parece que también tiene un reconocimiento emocional serio. —Bebé, podemos comprar zapatos nuevos. ¿Vale? ¿Créeme?

Toby asiente.

—¿Quieres que River te ayude a elegir unos nuevos?

—¿Puedo? —Ella se anima, y luego se aferra a Toby. —¡Deberías ponerte morado! ¡O aguamarina! Es una especie de azul.

Toby mueve la cabeza como River, que ofrece una profunda sabiduría, y los dos se lanzan para mirar a través de las zapatillas converse y zapatillas de deporte. Ollie golpea a su padre en la cadera, y Stiles se inclina para despeinar su cabello. —Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones. ¿Quieres elegir un par también?

—El mío todavía se ajusta bien. ¿Puedo obtener nuevos cordones? Estos tienen brillo en los oscuros.

—Seguro.

—Yo también necesito zapatos nuevos, —dice Rain, —Yo... eh... los últimos me quedan pequeños.

—Pies grandes, —Derek señala. —Maldición familiar.

Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se está sonrojando hasta que Derek comienza a retroceder violentamente y en technicolor .

—¡Eso no es! Quiero decir... Bueno, tal vez pero... ¡No! Probablemente sea más como promedio. No es como si hubiera medido, y... —Hace un inútil movimiento de agitación antes de empujar a Rain hacia Ollie. —¡Zapatillas! ¡Ve a comprar zapatillas de deporte!

—Oh mi Dios, —murmura Stiles mientras el último de sus niños se desvanece en los estantes. —Entonces sobre ese número de teléfono.

\-----

Derek pasa la mayor parte de la tarde tratando de no sacar las garras ni dejar ver colmillos, porque Stiles Stilinski es una maldita amenaza. Sus hijos han decidido, tal vez, el voto de avalancha más adorable jamás visto por ojos mortales, que irán de compras juntos por el resto del día, o habrá gritos.

Ninguna cantidad de mierda jerárquica prevalecerá sobre la cadena de gritos, como a Stiles le gusta llamarla. —Es como las luces de Navidad, hombre. ¿Una se apaga? Todos se apagan.

—Y ahora hay cinco de ellas.

—Bienvenido a la paternidad.

Parte de Derek quiere decir que apesta. Teniendo en cuenta lo recientemente que ha recuperado el control de su vida familiar, es un golpe bastante lento, pero en este momento está contento.

Una vez que llegan al departamento de ropa para niños, las cosas son engañosamente suaves durante unos minutos felices antes de que Stiles diga: — Es tranquilo. Muy silencioso.

Derek se da cuenta de que los niños están haciendo mucho menos ruido que antes. Él escucha las respiraciones reveladoras de sus hijos y... —No puedo oírlos.

—Esa es la idea, yeah. ¿Nunca has jugado al escondite de las prendas de vestir? Es la causa número uno de ataques al corazón en madres suburbanas, lo juro —Stiles recita la información como si esto fuera completamente normal, cayendo para quedar casi plano en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Control de pies. Creo que he visto a nuestra presa.

—Los mataré.

—Guárdalo para el vestidor. Menos testigos ¡Ollie! ¿Recuerdas cómo dijimos que esto no era divertido y que papá se está haciendo demasiado viejo para esto?

—No eres tan viejo.

—Ellos no saben eso.

Reúnen a los niños rápidamente. Hay varios momentos en los que Stiles está seguro de que se dispersarán y lo convertirán en un trabajo para la seguridad del centro comercial, pero Derek los interrumpe cada vez. En un momento, Stiles jura, Derek gruñe a sus hijos y ellos hacen cola. Es a la vez impresionante y aterrador.

Una vez que acumulan una pila satisfactoria de productos básicos para la escuela, Stiles los lleva a todos hacia los vestuarios. Todos ellos excepto Toby insisten en que son capaces de vestirse, y se dividen. El centro comercial no está afortunadamente tan lleno, así que son capaces de absorber la mayor cantidad de cubículos como les gusta sin que la vieja señora en la que Stiles se ha convertido diga algo. Está dispuesto a apostar que Derek nunca tuvo que lidiar con eso. Sus dientes son muy adorables.

Stiles ayuda a Toby a comenzar, y parece lo suficientemente cómodo para continuar solo, sonriendo ampliamente y atacando botones como un campeón. Una vez que está seguro de que las cosas están funcionando sin problemas, Stiles vuelve a vagar por el pasillo y mira cómo Derek se inquieta.

Después de unos diez minutos, Rain experimenta dificultades técnicas, y Derek va a echarle una mano. Stiles se sorprende de que Rain esté tan dispuesto a pedir ayuda, dado lo orgulloso que estuvo el otro día. Está pensando en eso cuando oye un suave silbido en el cubículo de River.

Por el sonido de eso, Derek no se ha dado cuenta aún. La pobre debe esforzarse por ser independiente como sus hermanos. Stiles golpea suavemente la puerta y asoma su cabeza dentro. —¿Necesitas una mano, River?

—Uh huh… —murmura.

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema?— Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y se agacha frente a ella. —¿Te da problemas?

Ella asiente. —No puedo cerralos.

—Bueno, eso no es problema. Son nuevos, así que están rígidos, ¿verdad?

Otro asentimiento.

—Si te gustan, al final se suavizarán, —calma, abrochando los broches y enderezando su ropa con manos suaves. —Por lo que no se necesita ninguna ayuda después de ablandarlos.

River se gira para examinarse en el espejo, y su rostro se ilumina. —¡Me gustan!

—Yo también. ¿Hay alguna otra con la que quieras ayuda?

Esta vez, ella le da un rápido movimiento de cabeza. —¡No gracias!

—Muy bien entonces. Voy a estar ahí afuera. ¿Vale?

—Sí.

—Genial—. Levanta su mano para un pequeño y adorable chocar los cinco y sale del cubículo. Derek ya está apoyado contra la pared opuesta, mirándolo.

Stiles sonríe tímidamente. Ellos no lo abordan.

\-----

Para cuando terminan en el estacionamiento, los niños son uña y carne, y balbucean entre ellos acerca de las fechas para jugar y quedarse a dormir. Stiles se sorprende de que no se hayan unido por la cadera. Ollie y Toby lo habían intentado una vez.

El coche de Derek está aparcado a unos pocos espacios por algún tipo de pura y tonta suerte, y todas las partes merodean desvergonzadamente. Stiles mira a los niños que se persiguen alrededor del Jeep, chillando y riendo, y no puede evitar sonreír. —Hey, ¿puedo ver tu teléfono?

—¿Por qué? —Derek saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, pero no se lo entrega.

—Para hackear tu Facebook y decirle al mundo que te atrae sexualmente la hierba.

Derek realmente acerca su teléfono a su pecho.

—Voy a darte mi número de teléfono, Derek. —Extiende una mano expectante, y Derek se lo da. Los dedos de Stiles vuelan sobre las teclas a un ritmo que es francamente aterrador.

—¿Estás haciendo algo mañana?

Stiles levanta la vista, una esquina de su boca se desliza con aire de suficiencia, pero sus pulgares ni siquiera desaceleran . —¿Quién, yo?

—Todos. Colectivamente .

—Nada más que ver los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana. Si quisieras, ¿podríamos encontrarnos en el parque o algo así?

—Eso suena como un plan.

Stiles le devuelve el teléfono con una floritura, —¿Ves? Ningún daño.

La pantalla está abierta en los contactos de Derek, Dónde ??? Stilinski ha completado casi todos los campos además del Número de Fax. Él pone los ojos en blanco, —Estás seriamente ordeñando este nombre, ¿no?

—Si te lo dijera, perdería ese aire de misterio.

Derek no puede evitarlo. Él tiene que reír. Él no quiere, pero lo hace. —¿Te veremos mañana, alrededor del mediodía?

—Nos encontraremos en la entrada principal.

—Entendido—. Solo así, Derek consigue a sus hijos y se va. Stiles mira con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Ollie lo mira mientras Derek se va, y arruga la nariz. —Hoy estuviste un poco mejor. Pero todavía eres un poco malo.

—Lo que sea. Un día, las habilidades de Stilinski serán tu problema.

—¿Qué habilidades?

—Ah. Gracioso. Eres un hombre adelantado a tu edad. Entrar en el coche.

\-----

Stiles rechaza las risitas desde el asiento trasero como tonterías infantiles típicas. Sus hijos son en general un par bastante feliz. Fue bendecido con niños que no pasaban su tiempo libre tratando de asesinarse los unos con los otros como solían hacerse. ¿O solo fue en la televisión ?

Recuerda a un Oliver mucho más pequeño que miraba a Toby en su cuna para asegurarse de que los malos sueños no pudieran llegar a él. Su corazón todavía se derrite al pensar en ello, y el recuerdo de Ollie se retuerce desesperadamente para escapar del insoportable abrazo de Stilinski inmediatamente después de su admisión.

Sí. Stiles es bastante afortunado.

La sensación brillante dura hasta que está a unos cinco minutos del estacionamiento, cuando la alerta de Power Rangers atraviesa el auto.Pasa los pulgares por los controles sin mirar y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. —Lo siento, estoy conduciendo ahora mismo. Puede…

—Dime que tienes a mi hijo—. La voz de Derek suena un poco aterrada a través de la línea, y hay más risitas desde el asiento trasero. ¿Era él, o la calidad tonal suena... diferente?

—¿Por qué iba a tener tu? ¡Había solo dos de vosotros!

Las risas se convierten en una risa en toda regla cuando Stiles se detiene en la gasolinera más cercana, coloca el coche en un lado y apoya la cabeza en el volante. Él pone el teléfono en el altavoz y suspira, derrotado. —Juro que no estoy haciendo esto a propósito.

—Oh, confía en mí. Ya encontré a los culpables , —gruñe Derek. —No postre para ninguno de vosotros. Nunca.

Hay ' aww's en ambos extremos de la línea. Desde el asiento trasero de Stiles, se queja River, —Pero le dije a Sky que le dijera a papá me estaba volviendo a casa con Mr.S!

—Así no es como funciona esto, princesa. Así es como suceden los ataques al corazón.

Los ojos de River se dilatan e intentan dominar su rostro, pero se enfrentan a una seria oposición de lo que Stiles ha llegado a reconocer como las cejas de la familia Hale. —¿Ataque al corazón? ¡¿Papá va a tener un ataque al corazón?!

—Oh. Oh cariño, no. Simplemente no es bueno...

—¡¿Papá va a tener un ataque al corazón?!

—Soy Satanás —Stiles se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y sale del asiento del conductor mientras Derek le interroga por la línea. —Aguanta, aguanta. Cometí un error. Tengo un hijo para abrazar. Di-s, apesto.

—¿Dónde estás?

—La gasolinea en la Tercera Oeste. —Dice Stiles, a continuación, da un tirón para abrir la puerta y mete al niño que está haciendo un puchero en un gran abrazo a lo Stilinski

—¡No me gusta cuando la gente golpea a papá!, —Insiste. —No dejes que el corazón de papá golpee a papá.

Stiles se esfuerza por no arrullar. —Está bien, me aseguraré—. Frunce el ceño ante Ollie y Toby, todavía con el cinturón y fingiendo inocencia. —Espero que estén orgullosos de vosotros mismos.

Ollie levanta su dedo índice y pulgar, lo que indica un poco y Stiles lamenta haber estado fuera del alcance.

—Está bien, ya casi llegamos. Tuve que salir de la carretera y dejar de sonreír. Puedo sentir que sonríes. Para. Estoy enojado contigo. —Derek resopla, y Stiles puede escuchar leves ruidos como gruñidos en el fondo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el elegante Camaro negro de Derek entra en el aparcamiento, y el hombre sale y se acerca a Stiles y el niño de cuatro años se aferra a él como un asustado mono rhesus. —River, —retumba. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que estabas tratando de hacer?

Stiles se sorprende cuando River se aferra con más fuerza, enterrando su cara en su hombro y murmurando: —Quería ver los dibujos.

—Tenemos una televisión en casa, River. No puedes simplemente esconderte en los cochesde la gente. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

River gime, y Stiles frota los patrones relajantes contra su espalda. —Quería ver con el Sr.S...

—Cariño, puedes ver dibujos animados con nosotros en cualquier momento que quieras, pero primero tienes que decírselo a tu papá. No puedes escabullirte así. Fue como... ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste en el supermercado? Tenías miedo, ¿verdad?

Ella balancea su cabeza, sus pequeños dientes se agarran a su hombro. Él se da cuenta, con ausencia de confusión, de que ella le está echando los dientes. —UH Huh

—Bueno, asustas a papá así cuando no puede encontrarte.

—Siento.

—Sé que lo eres, pero también tienes que decírselo a tu papá. —Levanta a River, separándola cuidadosamente de sus caderas y hombros y pasándosela a su padre, quien acepta el apego con una gracia resignada.

—Lo siento, papá—. También roe el hombro de Derek.

Derek le muerde la nariz, acariciándola suavemente. —Lo sé.

—No me gusta cuando te golpean, papá.

—¿Yo que?

—Dile a tu corazón que no pegue, ¿de acuerdo?

—Comeré muchos Cheerios.

Ella retrocede, mirando a su padre como si fuera el loco, y Stiles no puede evitar resoplar.

—Bueno. ¿Siempre y cuando todos los adolescentes vengan con controles?

Derek asiente. —Podemos esperar.

—Nos veremos mañana.

—De nuevo, podemos esperar.

—Es una cita—. Stiles sonríe, y luego: —No es una cita. Una cita sin cita. Una cita de juego. Para nuestros hijos ¿Quién... jugará?

—Claro.— Derek sonríe. Él regresa al Camaro, deposita River en su asiento de coche con una firme ‘Quédate ahí’, lo completa con movimiento de la mano, y se marcha con una última sonrisa fantásticamente sin prejuicios, perfectamente alineada.

Con dientes de conejo.

Stiles no suspira como una colegiala.

Tampoco contempla el homicidio cuando escucha ruidos besos de su hijo de siete años. Él vuelve a subir al asiento del conductor y enciende el motor con fuerza.

—Estuviste algo bien hoy, pero luego lo arruinaste.

—No fue tan malo.

—'Una cita de juego. Para nuestros hijos. Quién jugará 'Papá, sé que eso fue malo. Y tengo siete años .

Simplemente no sería correcto convertir a su hijo en un pájaro.

\-----

Derek Hale está en una relación con la hierba.

A 37 personas les gusta esto

Laura Hale: ¡Lo admitió! Cora, ¡me debes 15 dólares!

Peter Hale: Nunca pensé que sería yo quien dijera esto, D. Pero hay médicos para este tipo de cosas.

Cora Hale: Cállate, Laura. Él obviamente ha sido pirateado.

Cora Hale: ¿Qué dije sobre entregar tu teléfono?

Derek Hale: Voy a matarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que me acabo de morir de ternura!!! por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr :3


End file.
